covesthurfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Mountain
'Into The Mountain '''is a nine track album, and the first real Covesthur album. The reason why it is being referred to this as a the first "real" album is because of the ''Legacy Albums. Simply put, this is the first Covesthur album that was possible to get on iTunes and stream on most typical streaming services. With a length of 28 minutes, it can be argued that this is in fact an extended play and not a album. This album contains one of the most famous Covesthur tunes, the fan favorite AIDS. Overview The origin of the album name is from the fact that most of the tracks was composed and produced during a two day period in a mountain hotel situated on Golsfjellet, Valdres in Norway. This happened most likely in early 2014/late 2013. The six first tracks on the album was produced there, on a laptop with FL Studio 9 and the standard samples and VSTs that follows a trial download. This particular computer had never been used for music production before and was never used again for production. Most of the music was produced in the library on this mountain lodge or hotel. The last three tracks was produced earlier, probably between May to October 2013. These was made on a stationary computer, the one named Talon, also with FL Studio 9. These three tracks originated in same sessions as tracks later put on Idle Brain Matter, Best of -Underline and Årsaken til Suppe ''(the other 2014 releases). More in depth look on how these albums was produced from different "source" albums from bandcamp is explained in the article about the Legacy Albums (''link). Track listing (Click on the individual song titles for their own articles, with deeper information) # E-xport1 # Human 2.0 # Line Rider Pornography # True # Into The Mountain # Nice # Den Industrielle Revolusjon (The Industrial Revolution) # Rømme (Two Meanings: Either Sour Cream2 or To Escape3) # AIDS Album Art Sound Trivia The articles on the different tracks go more in depth on the meanings of the titles. Also if samples was used in a track there is info about these in these. * Into The Mountain has a spiritual successor named Into The Forest, or rather had, because the album is one of the legacy releases from bandcamp. Therefore the album was broken apart and reused. Most of the tracks from it appears on later releases. As an example, the title track of that album appeared on Årsaken Til Suppe. Links Notes # The reason why this song title is formatted in this exact way is unclear. It has been lost to time, the details. It is probably a wordplay on the E- prefix on stuff such as electric cars, E-books etc. Therefore it implies electricity or electronic. It combines this implication with the word Export, which may refer to international trade exporting, or probably most likely: exporting a file (which is something you do when you make the final audio file as an example). So it is a direct reference to the act of making a tune, which makes sense because it is a song. # Rømme is a form of Sour Cream, but Sour Cream is not always Rømme. There is some weird situations when it comes to translation between Norwegian and English. In some cases there is only a less specific word for something. Another example of this between Norwegian and English is what happens when you translate Saft to English and get Juice... which refers to many different things in English while in Norwegian it usually is about a particular Juice type (which apparently is diluting juice, learnt something new today huh?) # Intransitive verb, you know. Category:Albums Category:2014 releases Category:Releases under Covesthur